Amor Incondicional
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Porque el Amor a pesar de Todo es Incondicional, por que cuando se ama, se hace con el corazon...Dandolo todo muchas veces sin esperar nada a Cambio...Te quise, te ame y hoy me toca renunciar a ti


"_**Por que el amor a pesar de todo es incondicional… por que cuando se ama se hace con el corazon…asi sea la ultima noche que esa fantasia puede ser realidad…"**_

_Pov ella…_

_Amo a Darién chiba lo amo con todo mi ser, con mi alma y mi corazon; lo Amo como el cielo a la Luna, como la Luna a las estrellas…como el dia a la noche y como la noche al dia… Darién se convirtio desde el primer momento que lo vi en el Amor de mi vida, aquello __**que siempre quise y soñe, pero tambien se que es aquello que jamas tendre.**_

_Describir a Darién seria imposible no hay palabra que lo haga realmente, yo solo se que lo Amo aunque nunca vaya a ser para mi…¿Por qué lo digo? Muy Simple lo conozco y el no es hombre de una sola mujer… cosa que sabia desde un principio… pero el Amor es asi…No te enamoras de quien puede ser lo mejor para tu vida…!No! … __**te enamoras de quien tu corazon elige**__, de quien te hace sentir cosas inimaginables con solo una Mirada o una sonrisa, ese es Darién Chiba._

_Esta noche estare en sus brazos…y sera la ultima noche que disfrute sus besos, caricias, su aliento, perfume…sera la ultima noche que Darién este en mi vida; esta sera una despedida… sin reencuentro, ni retorno…sera un punto y aparte despues de esta ultima Noche. Una ultima noche en que disfrutare estar en su compañía…Sera el Amor de mi vida… no lo niego pero __**cuando algo no tiene futuro, es mejor dejarlo ir **__con la satisfaccion de que disfrutaste cada momento a su lado, guaradando lo bello y tambien lo malo… despues de todo sabemos que nada es Rosa en la vida…pero esta noche vivire un sueño ,mi sueño aunque mañana…Mañana inicia otra vida para mi… y tambien iniciara una nueva para el, una donde no estoy yo… pero __**me queda el orgullo de saber que si estuve en ella**__. A partir de mañana ambos seremos pasado en la vida del otro, por que asi lo quizo el destino… __**por que asi lo quisimos nosotros…**_

La mujer de lindos cabellos camina hasta su reproductor de musica y encuentra aquella cancion con la que se identifica… La incondicional… siempre ahí sin importar nada ni nadie, por momentos teniendolo todo pero a la vez nada… la cancion comenzo a escucharse por la habitacion… y ella camino hacia la ventana.

**Tú, la misma siempre tú  
amistad, ternura qué sé yo  
tú, mi sombra has sido tú  
la historia de un amor  
que no fue nada.**

_El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y tal parecia hacerlo al compas de la melodia, la historia de un Amor… que no fue nada, ese pensamiento estaba en su cabeza; pero no se arrepentia de nada hasta hoy…_

**Tú, mi eternamente tú  
un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adios  
tú, mi oculta amiga tú  
un golpe de pasión  
amor de madrugada  
No existe un lazo entre tú y yo  
nada de amores  
nada de nada.**

_La sonrisa de la mujer en la ventana era calida, dulce, tierna, tranquila; a pesar de que hoy se despediria de Darien emanaba tranquilidad…sabia que este momento llegaria y no queria hecharlo a perder con lagrimas._

**Tú, la misma de ayer  
la incondicional  
la que no espera nada  
tú, la misma de ayer  
la que no supe amar  
no sé por qué.**

_Sabia que el no tardaria en llegar, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas parecia una noche perfecta, una noche para amar, sin importar el mañana, solo el hoy… en el mañana pensaria despues… por que en ese mañana ya no estaria el… su Darien_

**Tú, intensamente tú  
soledad, cariño yo qué sé  
tú, mis horas bajas tú  
un cuerpo de mujer  
un par de rosas blancas.**

_Esta cancion seria su mas preciado tesoro, quizas nunca la escucharia de nuevo y si lo hacia, recordaria nada mas esta noche, no un antes ni un despues… solo esta Noche.._**  
No existe un lazo entre tú y yo  
no hubo promesas  
ni juramentos  
nada de nada.**

La cancion termino, ella respiro y se quito de la ventana…Todo estaba mas que perfecto para esta noche… Ella se fue al tocador se vio al espejo y sonrio su maquillaje era discreto, pero encantador…su olor suave y dulce… El timbre de su puerta sono… su corazon palpito abrio la puerta y ante ella estaba Darién Chiba

Vestido con una camiza en tono azul, pantalon de vestir en color negro, zapatillas impecablemente limpias… su olor ese olor que emanaba tan envolvente de su perfume… la miro de pies a cabeza, sus ojos tuvieron un destello por instantes que el trato de disimular.

Sonrio seductora y tiernamente-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto el

-Adelante-dijo ella con suavidad y una vez adentro cerro la puerta

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-dijo ella

-Yo…-intento pronunciar el siendo interrumpido por ella

-No Darién, no digas algo que pueda arruinar el momento, dejalo asi-sonrio lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la recamara…y el no opuso resistencia simplemente se dejo conducir por ella…

Una Luz tenue alumbraba la habitacion, el aroma a incienso perfumaba cada rincon de ella… el la Miro le sonrio tiernamente…la guio al centro de la habitacion acaricio con sutileza la suave cara de la chica; De pronto la beso sin previo aviso; ella mas que gustosa correspondio al beso…Un beso tierno, dulce y apasionado ambos probaban sus labios, sabedores que despues de mañana no habria mas…Darien le dio besos ligeros en la boca…besos que la hacian querer mas pero era su costumbre hacerlo poco a poco. Darien beso suavemente su cara hasta llegar al lobulo de su oreja el cual mordio y luego acaricio con su lengua…

-mmm –fue el gemido de ella al sentir esa sensacion

Habilmente las manos de Darién acariciaron por encima de la ropa la espalda de la chica, decidio aligerar las cosas beso sus hombros y con sus dientes se deshizo del pequeño camison de Satin en color Azul que la chica llebava…La miro de arriba abajo en sus ojos ella vio Pasion…

La chica sonrio coquetamente y sin mediar palabras se cerco a el capturando sus labios en un beso Apasionado lo que a el sorprendio; ella metio sus manos bajo la camisa de Darién Acariciando con suavidad el abdomen del chico… beso su cuello sin dejar de proporcionarle caricias…

Las manos inquietas de ella desabrocharon la camisa de el chico dejandola caer en el piso… se acerco a el y lo beso de nuevo bajando por su cuello y besando tiernamente cada parte de el abdomen de el…

De inmediato el la tomo en brazos sintiendo ese olor dulce que ella emanaba, la deposito en la cama y con la yema de sus dedos memorizo cada parte de ella… Despues de todo el tambien sabia que esta era la ultima noche que seria suya.

Darien la beso guiando su lengua dentro de su boca mientras que con una mano acariciaba un seno de la chica provocando en segundo reacciones, bajo pòr su cuello dejando un sendero de humedos besos…

-Eres maravillosa-susurro el pelinegro-Te deseo-dijo el con profunda intensidad

Busco sus labios de nuevo…de pronto la chica sintio como el besaba sutilmente uno de sus senos, mientras que con la otra mano recorria su intimidad…Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitacion… esas cuatro paredes estaba siendo testigo de una noche que llegaria a su fin.

Intempestivamente las cosas cambiaron ahora era ella la que estaba sobre el, dejando atonito al chico, cuando el iba a pronunciar algo ella poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios-Shhhh palabras no Darién, no hoy…

Sin mas lo beso jugando con su lengua dentro de su boca bajando por su cuello, besando su abdomen con suavidad y provocando reacciones en el pelinegro…con sutileza desabrocho el pantalón de el, Darién ni lento ni peresozo ayudo a que esa prenda no estorbara en lo mas minimo… Ella lo miro con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejías, parecía apenada pero sabia que hoy era su ultima Noche con el.

El amaba esa inocencia en ella, ese miedo, ese sonrojo… y de alguna manera le dolia renunciar a ella…

-Dejame amarte-dijo el posándola sobre la cama besando con pasión y devoción cada parte de su cuerpo, rosando con sus labios tocando con sus dedos…provocando en ella mil sensaciones…

Bajo a su abdomen de nuevo dejando un camino de húmedos besos acaricio con sutileza las piernas de la rubia hasta llegar de nuevo a su intimidad…El sabia como hacerla sentir, vibrar, como hacerla alcanzar el cielo. Poco a poco abrió las piernas de la chica posándose sobre ella y entrando despacio… comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con movimientos lentos que poco a poco fueron cambiando de intensidad, unieron sus manos, sus cuerpos y su alma en lo que seria su ultima entrega…

El se quedo un momento sobre ella mientras la chica acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos de el pelinegro.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica

-Por Amarme

-No agradezcas Darién,no es un favor yo en verdad te amo solo que sabemos que el tiempo se acabo, la historia termino y ambos debemos seguir nuestros caminos…separados

-Cierto, era algo que sabíamos desde el principio

-Y aun asi llegamos a esto-ella hizo una pausa y suspiro, era un suspiro lleno de melancolía-habra muchas cosas que recordar ¿No? Por algo nos conocimos, tu lo dijiste una ves, hay personas que solo están de paso en nuestra vida y yo soy una de ellas

-Lo dije y lo sostengo-dijo el- Nosotros no llegamos para quedarnos en la vida del otro-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-Quizás en otro tiempo, quizás en otro momento

-Calla Darién bien sabemos que no habrá ni otro tiempo; ni momento, hoy es la despedida No puede ser que te vayas a poner sentimental

-¿Cómo crees? Eso no va conmigo y lo sabes bien

-Claro que lo se, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano

-¿Qué haras mañana?-pregunto el mirándola

Sonrio-No lo se Darién ya vere que rumbo toma mi vida ¿Crees que volvamos a vernos algún día?

-Quizás…-dijo el-No lo se quizás en algún momento nuestros caminos se crucen o quizás no se crucen mas

Ella quería llorar, quería decirle que no se fuera, anhelaba decirle tantas cosas pero sabia que hay amores que no pueden realizarse y este era uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón-sonrio pidiéndole a Dios no derramar una lagrima frente a el

El la arruyo en sus brazos, en silencio poco a poco se quedo dormida…

Ooo-ooo-

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del departamento, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, se sento en la cama viendo todo a su alrededor, estaba sola… Miro el lugar vacio en su cama, donde había estado el… solo había una hoja y una rosa…

Tomo la hoja entre sus manos y tardo minutos en decidir si la leia o no, al fin se decidió a hacerlo

_**Mi querida Incondicional:**_

_Debo agradecerte por que siempre estuviste ahí para mi, a pesar de que sabíamos que era un Amor que no tendría futuro mientras duro para ambos fue un escape a la realidad, un sueño por vivir, una aventura que seguir…eso y mas fue este amor que hoy llega a su final._

_Gracias por este tiempo en el que aprendi muchas cosas de ti, creo que yo también te enseñe cosas, no se si mucho o poco alguna ves te dije que todas las personas que llegan a nuestras vidas dejan una huella… Tu has dejado una que seguirá intacta…gracias por ese amor, por esa entrega tan incondicional…_

_Espero que seas Feliz._

_D.C._

Una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, una lagrima de tristeza y dolor resbalo por su mejia… se puso de pie camino hacia el balcón la brisa soplaba de nuevo jugaba con sus cabellos…

_Te conoci, me enamore, te ame… y hoy me toca renunciar a ti…_

Que seas Feliz Darién-dijo ella dejando caer una lagrima mas, una lagrima que se llevo el viento….

********************************/******************************

**Hola! No se quizás encuentren raro este One shot pero pienso que hay amores asi, amores que Quieres, Amas y que en determinado momento debes renunciar a el por determinada circunstancia de la vida, sin embargo cuando se renuncia uno de los dos puede salir lastimado o quizás los dos de cualquier Manera hay Amores Incondiocionales… que lo dan todo a Cambio de Nada… debo decir que hace meses tenia este proyectito comenzado pero por x o y motivo no lo había terminado hasta hoy… Quizás haya un segundo cap No lo se ¿ustedes que opinan?**


End file.
